


Juxtaposition

by ArchangelUnmei



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelUnmei/pseuds/ArchangelUnmei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The strangest cage match Logan ever fought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juxtaposition

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "kilkenny catfight". Apparently it's a term that means a very tenacious fighter, after a poem about two cats who fought to the death.
> 
> No particular timeline for Tsubasa, though still early in the series. For X-Men, it's an odd mix of movie timeline with comic past, because the X-Men Multiverse is so screwy already that it won't matter if I mess with it a bit more. Right? It is canon that Wolverine knows Japanese, actually. Go look it up.

Logan blinked, giving the man climbing into the cage a good once over. He didn't look like the usual bar fight fare. For one thing, he appeared completely sober. He was also clean shaven, muscled, and carried himself like a trained fighter. Watching the way he walked, Logan could almost imagine the sword at his hip. Definitely a martial artist too, though Logan couldn't tell quite what style. He found himself looking forward to finding out.

The man was eying him coolly in return, stance loose and relaxed. He was a lot taller than Logan, definitely over six feet, and he was broad and well toned. He looked Asian in features, though Logan had known very few Asians of any variety who got that tall.

Their eyes met, and they nodded respectfully, each recognizing the skill in the other.

Logan blinked in sudden distraction as a tall, thin, and very pretty blond... man? threw himself against the side of the cage, grinning foolishly but at the same time easily avoiding all the drunken gropes headed his way. "Hyuu~! Fight hard, Kuro-rin~~! We need the money to eat tonight and buy new clothes for the kids~!"

"Shuddup!!" Logan's opponent turned to glare at he blond, a startling change from his earlier coolness. "And stop calling me that! My name is Kurogane! Ku-ro-ga-ne!!"

Logan raised an eyebrow slightly. That sounded very much like a Japanese name.

The blond just laughed, making motions like he was waving Kurogane's words away. "Pay attention, Kuro-myu!"

The Asian scowled fiercely, but turned his attention back to Logan. He bowed, and Logan, mostly amused, bowed back.

And then the battle was joined.

Logan found himself surprised at the stranger Kurogane's strength, and his respect for him went up a notch. He wondered absently if the other man was a mutant too, since he was shrugging off punches like they weren't anything, and giving as good as he got. He was definitely a martial artist, but Logan could tell he was used to fighting dirty when he had to, too.

After a few moments of testing each other's limits, they jumped back to catch their breath and size each other up again. Something made Logan open his mouth.

"Nihonjin?"

Kurogane blinked, obviously startled to hear Japanese, but then he grinned fiercely and leaped forward again to rejoin the fight. To Logan's amusement, they ended up carrying on an entire conversation while attempting to beat the shit out of each other.

"Juudouka?" _Do you practice Judo?_

Kurogane blinked, as though he didn't quite know that word, and ducked under a punch from Logan. "Hn. Ninja yo."

It was Logan's turn to blink. A ninja? "Fuseishutsu..." A rare thing.

Kurogane gave a little smirk, as though he knew something Logan never would. "Ore no Nihon ni, fuseishutsu ja nai yo."

Logan didn't get the chance to ask what he meant. They were both breathing too heavily to speak now, slicked in sweat and beginning to develop bruises. Kurogane was bleeding (though not badly) from a cut across his cheek. The blond was still plastered against the side of the cage, cheering Kurogane on and mangling his name in every way possible. Logan saw the other man's cheek twitch at each nickname, and heard him swear under his breath, but sensed there was more too it than just what was on the surface.

He remembered what the blond had said, about needing the money to buy food and clothes. He wondered, just a little, if they were alright, and what 'kids' they were taking care of. Siblings, maybe?

Logan made a split second decision, and threw the fight.

He wasn't obvious about it, but he still saw Kurogane's suspicious look, and knew the other man knew. But it didn't really matter.

Kurogane clasped his hand as the bubbly blond happily collected the prize money. "Arigatou. Ii gekitou."

Logan nodded solemnly, looking up into the man's strange red eyes. "Hai."

And then Kurogane was turning away, pulling his shirt back on. The blond attached himself to his arm, and though Kurogane scowled, he didn't protest.

"Hyuu~! Kuro-daddy is bringing home the bacon tonight!"

"Shuddup Fai, just shuddup."

Logan never saw them again.

**Author's Note:**

> **Translation:**  
> nihonjin - Japanese person  
> juudouka - one who practices Judo  
> ninja yo - I'm a ninja (duh)  
> fuseishutsu - rare thing (I think. I don't have my usual dictionary with me, I'm having to settle for an online one. I may change this to a more appropriate word later)  
> Ore no Nihon ni, fuseishutsu ja nai yo. - In my Japan, it isn't rare.


End file.
